vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anon (Law of Ueki)
Summary Anon is the main antagonist of The Law of Ueki manga and anime series. He is part of a race known as the Hellions, who come from the Protectorates clan. With a surprisingly humble nature, he has a hard time understanding humans and tends to experiment on them with reckless curiosity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 6-C, higher with Maoh | At least 6-C, higher with Maoh Name: Anon Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hellion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient hand-to-hand combatant, Power Absorption (Can absorb others to gain their abilities by swallowing the target) | All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery (Can use 10 kinds of Sacred Weapons), Limited Reality Warping, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Homing Attack, Flight Attack Potency: At least Island level (Casually stomped Robert and only got a scratch from him) | At least Island level (Should be stronger than his previous form), higher with Maoh (Should be stronger than Robert's Maoh). Can ignore durability with ideal sacred weapons | At least Island level (Should be stronger than his previous form), higher with Maoh. Can ignore durability with ideal sacred weapons Speed: At least FTL (Faster than Robert) | At least FTL , higher travel speed with Raika and Seiku | At least FTL , higher travel speed with Raika and Seiku Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be stronger than Ueki and Robert) Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level | At least Island level, higher with ideal sacred weapons (Can make ideal Fudou that can't be broken) | At least Island level, higher with ideal Sacred Weapons (Can make ideal Fudou that can't be broken) Stamina: Very high (Should be comparable to heavenly beings like Robert and Ueki) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to several kilometers with Sacred Weapons Standard Equipment: None notable | Robert's Sacred Weapons | Robert's Sacred Weapons and God's Sacred Weapons Intelligence: Master of prodigal skill when it comes to combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption:' As one of the Protectorates, Anon has the ability to absorb others to gain their powers and abilities by swallowing them. *'Power to turn Ideals into Reality:' After he swallowed Robert he gained the ability to take his ideals and make them come true. He can boost his own natural sacred treasures by modifying them to a perfect ideal like absolute accuracy or ideal protection. Once he creates this ideal he can use it any time he wants to. His abilities can't be used on living things, but they change as his ideals change. By combining it with his sacred weapons, many possibilities are born, such as turning his Kurogane rapid-fire, always hitting its mark and/or being unblockable, and causing his mash to follow the opponent anywhere. It can even be applied to simple things like a cup of tea so that it never spills or breaks. **'Level 2: Gravity change:' His level 2 power allows him to change gravity. He can manipulate the gravity of anything that is touched by his soap bubbles or weapons. The things that are enhanced by this power will be covered by red or blue colors. With blue they become lighter, and with red they become heavier. He can also add power to the leftover pieces of one of his destroyed sacred weapons if they touched someone. Key: Base | Post absorbed Robert ''' | '''Post absorbed God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6